


Stabby

by BlueJay26



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew is a ball of goodness, But hes neils ball of goodness, Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, How does one tag sensibly without going of on a tangent, Knives, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Stabbing, so its fine, stabby stab stab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJay26/pseuds/BlueJay26
Summary: I keep writing short one shots, instead of updating my WIP,  but hey you get fluffy andreil out of it so don't complain.Or in which, the lights are too bright, the music's too loud, and Andrew's brain to mouth filter shuts down.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	Stabby

"So," Nicky said, leaning on the table at Eden's and nearly knocking Andrew's drink over. "Have you and Neil said it?"

Andrew looked up, and saw Neil was getting them refills. That must be why Nicky had started interrogating him.

"Said what."

"You know, those three words." His speech was slightly slurred, and he was smiling very wide.

"I have no idea what you are trying to say." Andrew said, trying to form a sentence that conveyed his need for a cigarette in three words.

"Have you told him you're in love?" Nicky asked, drawing the word out.

"I hate him." Andrew replied, wondering when Neil was getting back.

"What? No! You can't just say you hate your boyfriend like that." Nicky had to be smashed to forget about Andrew's knives.

But maybe Andrew was a bit drunk, too. Or maybe the lights were giving him a headache, and he just wanted to curl up next to Neil. Or maybe he wanted someone to explain this feeling of not-hate he harboured for Neil. Whatever the reason, he couldn't stop his next few words.

"Of course I do. Everytime I see him, my chest goes all tight, and my brain tries to burst out of my head. When he smiles, I want to stab him." Andrew knew he should keep quiet. "Sometimes I think he can read my mind, and I hate it."

Nicky was quiet for a few seconds, then he laughed. "That's exactly how I feel about Erik. Well, minus the stabbing part. I don't stab people. But yeah, the whole brain and heart exploding bit, I get that."

Andrew blinked at Nicky for a solid minute. If Nicky said anything else, it went in one ear and out the other. He was doing some intricate mental calculations, and no matter how he put it, there was one solid conclusion. It was ' if Nicky + explosions = love for Erik, then Andrew + explosions = love for Neil.' 

Another voice cut in on his thoughts. "Drew? Do you need some air?" Then louder. "What the hell did you say to him, Nicky?"

Andrew grabbed Neil's hand. "I'm fine."

Neil turned to him, laughter in his eyes. "Yeah, okay. Cigarette break?" 

Once they were outside, Andrew elbowed Neil to get his attention. As if he didn't already have it.

"Nicky is in love with Erik."

"That," Neil said, "is not news to anyone."

"Sometimes," Andrew rejoined, trying to formulate his thoughts, and failing. "Occasionally, I want to stab you."

"Again, not really news to anyone."

Why, _how_ could he see that Andrew needed stabilising, and Neil's smart mouth was the best thing for that?

There wasn't a good way to say it. "Let's go home."

"Okay."

It wasn't till they were both in bed, curled together like two brackets (what a simile, Andrew's brain supplied), that Neil shifted closer. He touched Andrew's nose with his own, and Andrew could feel a smile tugging at his mouth.

Neil grinned. "Sometimes, occasionally, I want to stab you too, Andrew Minyard."

Andrew's smile morphed into a scowl. Of course he had figured it out. He glared at Neil and inched forward. "Yes or no?"

Needless to say, Nicky looked very smug the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I know this was really short, but I promise the next chapter for 'A Model Romance' will go up this weekend.


End file.
